


Adashi Oneshots because They Deserve to be Happy

by AmajikiTheFoodHero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam & Lance (Voltron) are Cousins, Adam (Voltron) Lives, Adam (Voltron) is Not Okay, Adam (Voltron) is a Mess, Adam Deserves Better, Adam/Shiro (Voltron) Reunion, F/M, FUCK YOU DREAMWORKS WHY WOULD YOU SHATTER MY HEART LIKE THAT, Gay Adam (Voltron), I WILL DIE MAD ABOUT THIS, I cried when Adam died, Jkjk I love you Dreamworks just please never do that again, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, MY HEART NEEDS FANFICTION TO MEND IT, Other, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), my mom found me sobbing on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmajikiTheFoodHero/pseuds/AmajikiTheFoodHero
Summary: What if Adam didn't die? And he's on the run from the Galra too, which means they can't leave him on Earth. So Adam and Shiro live together on the castle, Adam gets his own modified plane to shoot Galra down and they're the most kickass space couple in the universe
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt & Robots
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

"Eat up. You're being taken to the arena tomorrow."

A plate of stale bread was shoved in front of a handcuffed, kneeling prisoner. He scowled up at the Galra who immediately unhandcuffed him and retreated. His dark brown hair fell partly in his face. 

The man had an undercut with dark brown hair covering his forehead. His brown eyes were empty and piercing. He had a huge pale scar running from his neck to over his nose ([[How He Looks]](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c6/c2/1f/c6c21f576b9b3f8f5f6b3ba22ea16020.jpg), but without the glasses he wears contacts now also no robot arm, that's Shiro's thing). One of his eyes were duller than the other. He had a black flightsuit on and his Garrison uniform.

He scowled at the food and rubbed his wrists. He reached for the bread when he heard a loud bang. He immediately jumped up in surprise ~~and because of his Galra training~~. The door slid open and standing there was a white-haired woman. She had elf-like ears, warm brown skin, and two light pink marks under her eyes. She looked straight at the prisoner.

"Come with me if you want to escape. This whole ship is going to be destroyed."

He stared at her before taking a cautious step towards her, and then following her as she sprinted through the familiar corridors. A dark purple alarm pulsed and made Adam want to puke. Memories tried to push their way up into his headspace but he was already dizzy enough. He didn't need a panic attack right now.

_'Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Keep going. This isn't how I'm going out.'_

"You alright?" The female asked him. He nodded and forced himself to keep going. His legs were numb and his heart was racing. The female stopped once they were at a hallway. She pressed one of her earrings. "I have the captive. Lance, come and get us."

He wasn't expecting a huge mechanical lion head to crash through the ship. The horrible sound of metal creaking and bursting filled his eardrums. The mouth of the lion opened and the female climbed into it, helping him in too. There was a brown haired kid sitting at the controls. He had on a similar outfit to the female's. His mouth felt dry as the lion backpedaled out the wall, forced back by shooting Galran soldiers. A big black lion slammed into the ship with a blade in its mouth and tore the side to pieces. He felt his mouth go dry as the horrible metal sound filled his ears again.

"Hey, you okay? Mister? Mister?" The boy's words sounded distant as his eyes turned to the roof of the cockpit and everything went black.

**... Adam's Point of View ...**

I felt a cold sensation all around my body but my skin felt warm. It was peaceful. Relaxing. I heard a 'pssst' and I blinked slowly. Everything was fuzzy. Peacefulness was replaced by drowsiness. A figure stopped me from falling. I blinked and looked up at them.

_'Weird hairstyle? Scar across his nose? Gray eyes? Is it really?'_

"Sh-Shiro?" I mumbled. His eyes were shining and he had a small smile on his face.

"Adam... I'm so so sorry." He tightened his grip around my chest. 

Is this a dream? He's dead. Or supposed to be. I shook my head to make sure I was awake. Shiro was still there.

**_"WHAT DO YOU HAVE LEFT TO PROVE SHIRO?!"_ **

**_"IT'S JUST ONE LAST MISSION!"_ **

**_"IT'S ALWAYS JUST ONE LAST MISSION! YOU'RE GOING TO OVERWORK YOURSELF!"_ **

**_"IT'S JUST ONE FLIGHT!"_ **

**_"I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT IT, OKAY?"_ **

**_"I NEED TO!"_ **

**_"FINE. BUT IF YOU GO, I WON'T BE HERE WAITING FOR YOU!"_ **

**_"ADAM WAIT-"_ **

I felt myself start shaking.

"Adam, are you okay?"

I shook my head no.

"Do you want to rest?"

I nodded slowly. Shiro turned and said something to the other people behind him but I couldn't understand. He guided me to a room and laid me down on the bed.

I want everything to be normal again. I want to be with Shiro again. Would he ever even forgive me? I threatened to _LEAVE_ him. That's not tough love, that's just being rude and inconsiderate. He started to walk away. I felt an emptiness in my stomach. Now that he's back, I don't want him to leave me again. I reached out and grabbed his arm. It was cold. It was _robotic_. Just what happened to him?

"Stay... want you... please.... sle-sleep with me. Please?"

He smiled and slid into the bed, his weight making it sink comfortably. He slowly wrapped his arms around my torso and buried his face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and felt the familiar drowsiness sensation sink in, this time much warmer than it had been.

**... One Good Night's Rest Because They Deserve It Later ...**

I woke up hyperventilating. I blinked. My vision swam before I realized I was sleeping on a regular bed. The events of yesterday slowly came back to me, and I looked down to realize two things. One, Shiro was still there and very much awake. Two, I was only wearing a thin full-body cloth thing. Where'd my clothes go?

"G'morning Adam..." Shiro mumbled. "Don't worry, the first week after escaping is always the worst."

Escaping? Wait, how does he know? "How do you-"

"I was taken by the Galra too. Forced to fight. I escaped with a little help and crash-landed on Earth."

I felt a laugh bubble up in my throat. "If there's one person who's stubborn enough to survive the Galra, crash-landing a plane, and leading a universal revolution against your former captors, it's you."

"Mhm. I'm so amazing aren't I?"

"Yes, you are."

A silence covered the room. I felt a guilty weight on my chest. "Shiro... I'm so sorry. I don't know why I yelled at you like that o-or threatened our whole relationship over one stupid mission. I thought you were dead and I felt so horrible knowing my last words to the love of my life were 'I won't be here waiting for you.'. I get if you don't like me anymore because I am a fucking idiot but I ju-just want to say sorry. I'm so so _sorry_."

I felt tears flow down my face.

"Adam, don't cry. I should be the sorry one. You were right, the mission was botched. I managed to survive but when this whole, saving the world thing is over I probably won't be able to use my regular arms or legs."

He was tearing up too at his point. I hugged him, hard and he made a surprised noise but he didn't move.

"Hey Adam?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, so let's get married right after we save the entire galaxy."

"Sure. We'll get married right after we get our petty revenge."

Shiro leaned up and he pecked me on the lips. I blushed and dived in for another kiss.

**...Keith's Point of View...**

"Shiro's been gone for a day and a half.", I whined and slumped on the couch "I miss him."

"Yeah, he never came out the room with that guy. I feel like I remember him from somewhere." Lance sighed.

"Let's go find him then! What are you a bunch of lazy slugs?" Pidge hopped to her feet.

I got up and followed her to the guest room. Hunk, Lance, Coran, and Allura were behind us. Pidge pressed the button on the door and it slid open to reveal...

Shiro and the guy making out. And Shiro is so obviously a bottom. _What the quiznack?_

We stood there, shocked for a second before Lance decided to intervene.

"Cough cough, the door opened. Cough cough, wE ARE RIGHT HERE. COUGH COUGH, WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY AND WHY IS HE TOPPING SPACE DAD?! COUGH COUGH, I FEEL LIKE I'VE SEEN YOU BEFORE. COUGH COUGH, SPACE DAD IS A BOTTOM!?"

They sprang apart and Shiro nearly fell off the bed. Their faces were completely red. Shiro smiled sheepishly.

"This is Adam. And he's my fiance-"

"FIANCE?!" I yelled and Lance grabbed me by my collar. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS? GET YOUR ASS OFF MY BROTHER! H- Mmmph!"

Hunk slapped his hand over my mouth and helped Lance drag me from the room. "Go back to whatever you were doing! We'll talk this out later!"

He closed the door and I screamed in fury. THAT BITCH BETTER GET HIS GRIMY HANDS OFF MY BROTHER BEFORE I THROW HANDS!

DESTROY 

DESTROY 

DESTROY 

"Hey Mullet, chill okay? He'll explain everything!"

"BETRAYAL! YOU HEAR ME! BETRAAAYAAAAAL!" I kicked the door before Hunk, Pidge, and Lance finally managed to drag me away. To which I screamed 'Bloody murder'

**... Adam's Point of View ...**

We listened to the kid's screaming until it finally faded out. Shiro's face somehow got even redder.

"Uh- Yeah, that's my brother Keith. I guess I forgot to tell him? He's a bit dramatic when he's mad."

I started laughing. I couldn't help it, it was too hilarious. Shiro started laughing too and we broke down into childish giggles.

"He's going to kick our asses." Shiro mumbled. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll protect you Takashi, don't worry."

"My hero!" He declared, giggling. Fuck, I missed him so much.


	2. Lance and Adam

"Explain yourselves.", Keith growled. "Now."

Adam had finally gotten his clothes back and a new pair of contacts so he could see clearly for the first time in a few years. Shiro was in a white t-shirt and jeans. Adam was smirking, because he does NOT feel bad about making out with Shiro. Shiro however, was completely and totally red. You probably wouldn't assume this, but Shiro was the blushing shy one and Adam was the 'I-have-no-shame-in-publicly-kissing-and/or-embarrassing-my boyfriend'.

"My name is Adam and I'm Shiro's fiance. What else do I explain?"

"When did you become fiances?" Lance grinned, pushing Keith over in his excitement. 

"Before I was captured by the Galra. We had an argument, I ended up going on the mission, and... well you know how that turned out." Shiro shrugged.

"How'd Adam get captured by the Galra?" Allura asked, quietly

"They attacked Earth. My crew and I shot them down. They retreated off Earth but they took me too. I dunno why. All of the others were shot down and died in the crash."

"Who's bottom?", Pidge smirked and pushed up her glasses "For research purposes obviously."

"Does he look like he'll ever be a top?" Adam pointed to Shiro who immediately turned even redder. "No. Never. He's too short for that."

"I'm not short! You're just tall!" 

"Mhm. Whatever you say chico."

"I don't like this." Keith grumbled. Lance laughed.

" _Siento que te he visto antes pero no puedo recordar._ " Adam mumbled under his breath. Lance heard him. **_(I feel like I've seen you before but I can't remember.)_**

"Siento que también te conozco. ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?" **_(I feel like I know you too. WHO ARE YOU?)_**

"¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?" _**(What is your full name?)**_

"Mi nombre es Lance McClain." _**(My name is Lance McClain.)**_

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mi nombre es Adam McClain!" **_(No way! My name is Adam McClain!)_**

"¿Quien es tu mama?" **_(Who is your mom?)_**

"Can you stop talking in burrito?"

"Su nombre es Suga. ¿Conocerla?" **_(Her name is Suga. Know her?)_**

"¡Tía Suga! Ella se movió, ¿no es así? ¿Por eso nunca te vi en las reuniones familiares?" _**(Aunt Suga! She moved, didn't she? Is that why I never saw you at family gatherings?)**_

"Sí. ¡Tengo un primo y un prometido que son básicamente superhéroes del espacio exterior! Nunca vi eso venir." _**(Yep. I have a cousin and a fiancé who are basically superheroes from outer space! I never saw that coming.)**_

"McClain en el espacio. ¡Esta será una historia increíble para contar en la próxima reunión!" **_(McClain's in space. This will be an awesome story to tell at the next reunion!)_**

"Can you pLEASE stop speaking in burrito?" Keith groaned "I don't like this. Let's just throw him out the airlock and leave him there."

Lance gasped in mock offense. "Throw out a fellow McClain? I think not!"

"Fellow McClain?" Pidge suddenly seemed interested.

"I'm Lance's cousin, Adam McClain." He shrugged. 

Hunk looked between the two and narrowed his eyes "We can only handle one Lance. Throw him out the airlock."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Okay, settle down, we are NOT throwing anybody out the airlock."

"We may have to keep him here on the ship with us." Everyone turned to Allura. "He's the Galra's newest champion. Zarkon will not be happy about this. Dropping him off on a planet will not only endanger him but the people who inhabit the planet."

"Okay, but what am I gonna do here? I'd hate to just sit here while you guys save the universe."

Coran suddenly appeared out of nowhere, looking Adam up and down. "Hmm... You seem like a good teachable man! How about you help me fix up the ship? We could get a lot more done around here!"

Adam shrugged "If that's what I need to do to help, then sure."

"Brilliant! We can start right now!" Coran marched out the hall "Hurry up cadet, there's lots to do and learn!"

Adam followed him and might've dropped a few choice swears in Spanish but Lance wouldn't tell anybody.


End file.
